Sakura is art
by natsumi511
Summary: Un gran artista va en busca de su inspiración perdida...en un hermoso campo de cerezos hallara no solo eso sino tambien el amor. pero,...ONE-SHOT DEISAKU es mi primero ...leanlo *corto epilogo*
1. Chapter 1

holas a los lectores....perdon por desaparecerme x mas d dos semanas...se que estoi d vacas y debo escribir mas pero..parece k tbn mi imaginación y ganas d escribir tambien se tomaron su "merecido" descanso T.T (inner: ¬¬...como digazzz)

bueh...este es mi primer Deisaku...es un one-shot dedicado a sakuritasasukito sorry por la demora ñaña...

me salio un poco raro, espero les guste ^^...

disclaimer: naruto y toos su liindos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto...algunas aclaraciones:

-_palabra- dialogo_

-_palabra- pensamiento_ (por primera vez estara presente la inner d Saku...sus discusiones estaran n cursivas, solo staran separados por ... y no por "inner:" "sakura:"...nom me gusta ese formato xD!)

**palabra**: relevancia/ importante

(...) : minutos despues...

*** (esta n vertical) : cambio d escena

y ahora disfruten el one-shot (no soy buena para historias largas lo saben....)

**********************************************************************************************************

**SAKURA IS ART**

- Voilá – exclamó un apuesto caballero de cabellos rojos, al centro de aquella habitación. Extendía sus brazos abiertos hacia el frente, permitiendo apreciar una preciosa escultura tallada en madera, ésta contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos caramelo, humedecidos por lágrimas de felicidad - ¿no es magnífica Deidara? – interrogó desviando su mirada hacia un muchacho que se encontraba a su lado derecho, en una esquina, cerca a la ventana. No obtuvo respuesta. Se giró hacia su obra con un deje de indignación – la belleza de la mujer, perfectamente representada y perenne para toda la eternidad. Tu si lo crees ¿no es así, Sai? – continuó ahora mirando hacia el lado opuesto. Donde estaba un joven delgado y alto, con una piel tan blanca que pareciese fuera de nieve, de cabellos y ojos oscuros; sentado tras de un caballete.

- ¡C'est magnifique! – respondió el aludido. Regalando una sincera sonrisa de aprobación a su compañero – la belleza eterna es el verdadero arte, siempre lo dices Sasori-san y yo – calló unos segundos, y miro hacia la ventana - nosotros – se corrigió – apoyamos con fervor ese concepto – respondió. Cogió un pincel, lo bañó en una mezcla de pintura gris y lo posó sobre el blanco lienzo delante de él – vamos Deidara, di algo. Di que realmente la obra de Sasori-senpai es hermosa – nadie contestó – hombre no seas envidioso. Los celos no te llevaran a ningún lugar. Además recuerda que todavía quedan dos semanas para la exposición. Terminaré mi cuadro y tú nos sorprenderás con una hermosa escultura – continuó con su "monólogo".

- ¿Qué acaso no ves su rostro? – interrumpió el primer joven – él no está celoso, su mirada es perdida, como si su alma divagara por otro lugar. Esta en otro mundo. No tiene caso hablarle no te responderá – afirmó

- ¿Eh? - cuestionó - ¿y por qué habría de estarlo?

- Hace días que esta así – comenzó el joven de ojos miel con su explicación – dice que ha perdido la inspiración – calló unos instantes. Notas musicales se filtraban al cuarto, pues a tres puertas estaba la sala de música de la universidad - ¡¿lo puedes creer?! – exclamo al fin. Sai lo observaba perplejo – aquel mozuelo, cuyo talento radicaba en hallar la inspiración hasta en el más insignificante pedazo de arcilla y cuya habilidad para representarla en una pieza de mármol era inigualable… ¿dice ahora que ha perdido el don de hallar una fuente de inspiración? ¡por Kami-sama que es inconcebible!

- Calma Sasori-san – intervino el pintor – cosa extraña es el arte y extrañas también las artimañas y juegos que hace al artista – se acerco y descansó su albina mano sobre el hombro de su interlocutor – dejemos solo a Deidara-chan y oremos a los dioses porque él halle a su musa y recupere su don – el otro mozo asintió y ambos abandonaron el lugar, dejando solo al tercer joven en la habitación, rodeado de las mejores obras de arte: las más bellas manifestaciones de la naturaleza y su belleza.

No se inmutó al oír el ruido que hizo la vieja puerta de madera al cerrarse, tan solo continuó parado, frente a aquella amplia ventana que daba pase a un hermoso campo que sus hermosos ojos azules apreciaban sin pudor. Una tolerante sonrisa curvó sus delgados y finos labios. Los últimos rayos de la tarde se filtraron a través del vidrio, iluminando su larga y dorada cabellera, que hoy estaba suelta y se desparramaba sobre sus hombros sin ninguna vergüenza. Su blanca piel se confundía entre las piezas de mármol que lo rodeaban. Un artista, creador de hermosas obras, yacía allí, como la más bella de todas. Brillando con esplendor en esa habitación.

_Por fin se habían ido_. Espero unos minutos en el mismo lugar y luego, sintiéndose al fin liberado, suspiró. No era que no le agradase su compañía, al contrario, ellos eran sus únicos amigos: artistas al igual que él. Los conoció el primer día de clases en aquella universidad y desde entonces compartieron su arte el uno con el otro, juntos se perfeccionaron y apoyaron. Quien lo diría: dos escultores, uno de piedra y el otro "un marionetista", y un pintor; unidos por el conocimiento de que el "arte es aquello que aguanta maravillosamente el pasar de los años". Era por ello que con sus obras añoraban inmortalizar la belleza de su alrededor y lograran trascender esa belleza por siempre…a lo que íbamos, los estimaba, pero ahora deseaba estar solo. Quería entender que es lo que iba mal: hasta hace unos días observaba cualquier cosa y hallaba una fuente para inmortalizarlas, pero ahora…sabia que aquel paisaje frente a él, aquel rosal, aquel gorrión y su canto eran hermosos mas no lo suficiente como para inspirarlo ni hacerle creer que eran dignos de esculpirse.

"con el arte se debe buscar constantemente un estimulo, o tu capacidad de apreciarlo ya no servirá" recordó que era él quien decía estas palabras y ahora ya no tenían sentido pues no la podía sustentar. Temía que haya perdido el don de hacer arte, se sentía vacio y perdido ¿qué podía hacer? Por más que lo intentase nada conseguía entusiasmarlo. La desesperación lo invadía: más aun, porque la exposición en la que junto a sus amigos representaría a su escuela de arte sería muy pronto. Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, la catapulta hacia la fama y éxito si todo salía bien, pero…miro la pieza de mármol que yacía a sus pies, aguardando tomar la forma de algo o alguien cuya belleza era digna de hacerse conocer al mundo…

Cayó de rodillas, escondiendo su bello rostro entre sus manos; aquellas que eran capaces de dar vida a un trozo de piedra, ahora acunaban a un ser vivo que solo quería convertirse en una roca muerta; las lágrimas brotaron y un grito que nadie pudo oír murió en aquel recinto.

Un artista vacío, sin alma, sin don ni inspiración… ¿Qué sería de él?

*

*

*

Una semana había transcurrido. Sasori estaba de viaje, pues ya había terminado su "marioneta", como él la llamaba, y solo le restaba esperar hasta el día de la exposición. La noche anterior Sai había terminado su cuadro, así que tomaría un merecido descanso:

"-tomate un respiro- le dijo antes de irse- no fuerces al arte. La inspiración llega de manera inesperada: no la busques, solo espera a que llegue a ti. Además, encerrado en estas cuatro paredes no creo que la encuentres, ya haz buscado en todos los rincones y no la hallaste…seguro ha huido, te debe estar esperando fuera"

Soltó entonces el cincel. Estaba estresado, Sai tenía razón. Froto sus parpados con sus dedos, respiró…y se levantó. Cogió su capa del perchero, negra con nubes rojas: símbolo de su escuela de arte, y salió.

Anduvo por las calles, disipando su mente e intentando relajar su espíritu y cuerpo…

"respira y siente el aire entrar a tus pulmones y exhala las malas vibras"

Sasori decía eso siempre que intentaba encontrar paz.

Así lo hizo: inhalo e hincho sus pulmones llenándolos de oxigeno, una fragancia se filtró con este…exhaló, aquel olor había nublado sus sentidos. Por un instante todo a su alrededor había desaparecido y solo se embriagó de aquel aroma. Inhaló de nuevo mientras caminaba, la fragancia se hacía más intensa. Cerró los ojos entonces, y se dejo guiar por aquel cautivador y agradable olor…

- ¡Oh perfume de los dioses, guíenme al Olimpo en el que podré encontrar a mi musa! ¿pues qué belleza no es más perfecta que Afrodita, que sabiduría no es mejor representada que por Atenea y quien más que Artemisa para mostrar la hermosura de la naturaleza? – caminaba, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

Percibió mas fuerte el aroma, lo sintió tan cerca que podría tocarlo con los dedos. Había llegado al origen de su droga…sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados

- ¡Cuidado! – era la voz de una joven supuso. Muy linda por cierto

- ¿eh? - fue lo único que respondió. abrió los ojos… ahora veía el por qué de la advertencia de aquella extraña. Frente a él había un…quiso detenerse, pero ya era tarde

- ¡¡¡kyaaa!!! – grito ella cuando el cayó al lago. Se acerco al borde para verlo mejor. Estaba nadando hacia la orilla entonces se acercó. _Pero que distraído, además ella le advirtió. pero nada._

- Salió completamente empapado. _¡Excelente día!_ Se quitó la capa, permitiendo mostrar su bien formado torso que era sutilmente cubierto por apenas una malla, y la tendió en el verde pasto. Se inclino un poco para vanamente intentar secar su pantalón con solo dar golpes suaves a la prenda.

- ¿S-se encuentra usted bien? – no se movió. Era la tercera vez que oía esa melodiosa voz y además sentía el aroma que lo embriagaba, rodearlo con intensidad. Cerezos, ese era el perfume. Se giro para conocer a la poseedora de aquella voz, quizás era la musa que buscaba…

- Sí. Muchas gracias por preocu-- - las palabras murieron en sus labios tan pronto se giro completamente para verla. Quedo embelesado de aquella… ¿adolescente?... ¡era una estudiante de preparatoria! Por kami-sama aunque era casi una niña, era PRECIOSA. Sintió una llama arder dentro de su corazón y una luz celestial iluminar su alma obscura y perdida. Sonrió ampliamente mientras cogía de las manos a la joven - ¡eres tú! ¡por fin te encontré!

- ¿disculpe? – replicó ella. Mirando extrañada al muchacho. Estaba extrañada pero no atemorizada de que aquel extraño la haya cogido, al contrario, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al sentir el contacto. Esas suaves manos le brindaban calidez y seguridad. Era una sensación extraña la que se desataba dentro de ella, sentía lo que sus amigas decían eran "mariposas en el estómago". Su corazón se aceleró y no dejaba de mirar con dulzura al apuesto joven de enfrente. No se zafó del agarre y permaneció ahí, junto a él

- La observó nuevamente. Sus cabellos rosas ondeaban al compás del viento, sus ojos esmeraldas lo miraban con inocencia. Su rostro angelical con un leve rubor le daban un toque de la perfecta belleza. Bajo la mirada, aquel uniforme le quedaba de maravilla, su frágil y delicado cuerpo lucia perfecto la prenda, la holgada blusa intentaba esconder vanamente sus bien formados senos y su estrecha cintura. Su falda, y sus medias blancas permitían apreciar unas bien formadas y largas piernas. Sus pequeños y finos pies eran como los de una princesa. La inspiración había vuelto gracias a ella, era más que una musa, era su diosa. Sintió una descarga al rozar su piel al sostenerla, ¿habría descubierto algo más que mera inspiración? – gracias, gracias…no puedo creer que seas tú…haha – sentía que delante de ella podía liberar su alma sin miedo alguno, se sentía frágil. Dios, la felicidad lo embargaba, y se manifestaba mediante una risa, que raras veces se pudo oír. Ella lo miraba. Su corazón se aceleró más, y no pudo evitar que el color subiera a sus mejillas, _¿Quién era ella que provocaba esa ola de sensaciones dentro de él?_ No importaba eso entonces, lo aludió a la felicidad de ser un artista de nuevo…continuó riendo de felicidad

(…)

Ambos estaban sentados al lado del otro, viendo el atardecer en silencio, bajo un árbol de cerezos. Nadie más rondaba el lugar, una lluvia de pétalos rosas los cubría. Era una hermosa escena.

- Perdona mi comportamiento de antes – rompió el silencio – supongo que la asusté – continuó mirando al frente aun.

- ¿eh? – fue su primera reacción – ¡oh no! ¡no me asusto! – él la observó extrañado por su respuesta. Además que verla moviendo las manos en señal de negación, un poco nerviosa; la hacía verse hermosa y muy tierna – solo que fue extraño verlo con esa actitud. Aunque… - se calló unos instantes – no me incomodó en absoluto lo que hizo. Usted estaba feliz, así que por un momento compartí su felicidad. Me sentí bien – agregó regalando una sincera sonrisa al muchacho.

- …gracias, supongo – contestó. Sonriéndole también.

Lo vio sonreír. Este acto la hizo ruborizarse _¡oh dios! ¿Qué tenía este caballero que frente a él ella se sentía tan torpe?...quería decir algo agradable pero las palabras no salían, ni siquiera sabía qué podía decir. ¡Shanaro!_ Un ruido extraño la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era su celular. _¡Diablos! había quedado de salir con Ino a las 5 de la tarde_, ella la estaba llamando…

- ¡Por kami-sama que es tardísimo! Tengo que volver a casa ¡Ino va a matarme! – exclamó, dejando un poco confundido, al verla cambiar su estado de ánimo tan repentinamente. Se levantó con rapidez del césped y observando al rubio joven que estaba frente a ella, todavía sentado… - disculpe pero me tengo que ir. Fue un gusto conocerlo señor….señor… - _¡kyaaa! Estuvo horas con aquel joven ¡y no sabía cómo se llamaba!_

- Deidara – terminó con la oración – y también fue un placer conocert—

- Sakura – se adelantó ella extendiéndole el brazo en señal de saludo – soy Haruno Sakura - _¡¿pero que había hecho?! Bastaba con su nombre; y así como si nada se presenta de ese modo a un completo extraño…demo, la angustia y el pudor se disiparon, ese joven jamás le haría daño, no tenía por qué temer. Sentía que a su lado nada podía ir mal_

- Hermoso nombre para tan bella dama –expresó, luego de coger la delicada mano de la joven y depositar un casto beso en esta.

- Etto…gracias – contesto en un susurro, muy ruborizada. Nuevamente el sonido del celular la "regresó a tierra" – bueno me tengo que ir, sayonara Dei-kun

- … - _¿Cómo lo había llamado?_ Reaccionó entonces y notó que ella ya no estaba, la buscó con la mirada y reparó en que se alejaba caminando grácilmente. _¿todo terminaría así? Claro se respondió, buscó inspiración y la halló, era suficiente_. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no la deje ir… - ¡¿podré volver a verte?!

Retiró suavemente su mano tras el beso que él le dio y se fue. Caminaba sin mirar a atrás. Hubiera querido que él la retenga o le diga algo más. Quería tener la esperanza de volverlo a ver. _Que ilusa eres, si apenas lo conoces, ¿esperas que le gustes? Es muy atractivo, ya tendrá alguna novia y de seguro es muy bonita_… ¿por qué le preocupaba ello?..._es un extraño_, una y otra vez se repetía ello. Pero…sentía estrujársele el corazón de tan solo concebir la idea de no verlo nunca más. Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando su voz la interrumpió. Su corazón salto de gusto. Se detuvo y aun de espaldas sonrió…

_¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? Había sonado desesperado. Seguro que ahora ella creería que era un acosador de niñas. Si bien quería verla de nuevo, ese no era el modo. Además_ – cierto deje de tristeza apareció en su rostro sin estar seguro él del por qué – _quizás ella tendría enamorado, ella era muy linda_… "¡mañana a las 4 en este mismo lugar!"… acaso ella – pensó- levantó la vista, y la vio ahora corriendo por el campo de cerezos. Se quedo apreciándola hasta que su figura desapareció. Permaneció unas horas más en aquel lugar, era muy relajante. El cielo comenzó a tornarse oscuro…se levantó y se dirigió ágilmente hacia la escuela de arte…

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y permaneció recostado sobre esta con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Los rayos de la luna llena, filtrándose por la ventana iluminaron un pedazo de mármol aun sin tomar forma. Se acercó hacia este, cogió un cincel y comenzó a esculpir. Aun sonriendo

*

*

*

Estaba sentado bajo el mismo árbol de cerezos. Hacia media hora que estaba en el lugar. Se sentía completamente estúpido, nunca llegaba puntual a ninguna cita y esta era la primera vez en que llegaba con una hora de anticipación. _¿Qué había hecho esa niña con él?_

Eran las 4.10 y ella no llegaba. Intentaba no parecer preocupado ni molesto con ella, pero la ansiedad lo consumía. "Respira, respira pronto vendrá" se decía para serenarse.

- O hayou Dei-kun – escucho su voz detrás de él. Se levantó con avidez y la vio. Nuevamente con uniforme, radiante como el día anterior, sonriéndole – ¿estuviste esperando mucho tiempo?

- No – respondió ladeando el rostro un poco.

Ella se sentó a su lado, él hizo lo mismo; y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Mirando hacia el lago.

- ¿siempre vienes a este lugar? – preguntó

- ¿hm? ¡ah sí! – respondió – este lugar me parece hermoso ¿no lo crees? – el asintió. Nuevamente fijo su vista hacia el lago – aunque te suene ridículo, siento como si cada día el paisaje fuese diferente. Verás, quiero estudiar arte, dibujo y pintura para ser exactos; y pensé que querría dibujar algo para convencerme de que soy buena, así que vengo todos los días para pintar este paisaje. demo – se giro hacia el joven que estaba sentado a su lado – me es imposible

- ¿pero por qué? – cuestionó - _Para Sai sería fácil._ Pensó. _Arboles de cerezo, un precioso lago bañado por los rayos del sol al atardecer. Incluso él podria hacerlo_.

- Mira bien a tu alrededor – dijo a modo de respuesta.

- Él obedeció, pero no vio nada extraño – ¿qué es lo que debería notar? – realmente no sabía qué era lo que ella quería hacerle entender

- ¿realmente no lo notas? – interrogó haciendo un puchero de fingido enojo. Luego, nuevamente su rostro se volvió serio – cada día es diferente – él la miro interrogante – el paisaje. ayer por ejemplo los pétalos del cerezo caían, hoy no. ayer el lago al compás del viento formaba pequeñas olas que refractaban los rayos del sol, hoy las aguas están apacibles formando un perfecto y bello espejo. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que el día de ayer la vista era más hermosa: ambas lo son, solo son diferentes. No puedo plasmar algo que continuamente cambia.

- Pero podrias inmortalizar cada imagen – respondió. Sería lo mas lógico

- Lo pense muchas veces,pero hay otro inconveniente – hizo una pausa – implica mucho tambien como uno se sienta…ayer estaba triste y hoy…estoy muy contenta – oculto su rostro para que el joven no notase el leve carmin que lo cubria - entonces…mi cuadro pudo haber sido mas bello hoy, pero la percepcion de los demas seria diferente tambien...

_- Ella tenia razon_. Solo esperó a que ella continuara -

- El arte es el reflejo del alma, es nuestro espejo -

- La miró. Nunca antes habia conocido a una muchacha que haya sido tan madura. Ademas todo lo que decia era cierto: hacia mucho que él ya no esculpia lo que sentia, sino lo que veia. Si ante sus ojos era hermoso debia inmortalizarlo, pero si no lo eran pasaba defrente. Quizas por eso habia perdido el don…ya no se guiaba por él, no sentia nada frente a algo. – quizas tengas razon – admitio a medias. Era lo suficientemente orgulloso para evitar que una pequeña afirme cosas que apenas el puso descubrir hoy…

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Quizo replicar algo, pero él se adelantó

- Mencionaste algo sobre como te sentias ayer… ¿puedo preguntar por qué estabas triste?

_- ¿habia prestado atencion a ello?_ – no es nada – respondió. Queria evitar el tema. No porque fuese desagradable del todo, sino que…desde la tarde anterior, luego de haberlo conocido, ya no tenia sentido ponerse triste. No sabia por qué pero su angustia se disipó - pues creeras que es estupido – comenzó – hay un chico en la escuela, Sasuke Uchiha, somos muy buenos amigos…sin embargo, yo sentia por él algo mas que mero cariño fraternal…él me dio alas, pues era la unica chica a la que trataba bien…pero hace dos dias me enteré de que estaba saliendo con una joven mayor que él…se llama Karin – hizo una pausa para respirar – se que no soy quien para preguntarle nada…pero lo hice, y el me dijo que no debia meterme en sus asuntos… crei que eramos amigos… Asi que no solo me rompió el corazón, sino que también rompió nuestros lazos – si bien ya no hacia tanta mella este hecho, no pudo evitar que rebeldes lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos al recordar lo sucedido - todo por esa mujer. Si yo fuera tan bonita e inteligente como ella, si no fuera tan molesta – más lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas. Nuevamente se sentia inferior, como cuando estaba en la escuela primaria. Lloraba ya no por aquel amor de infancia, sino por ella. El Uchiha la habia hecho sentirse asi. Sintió unos brazos aprisionarla, era una sensación agradable la que recorrio su cuerpo. Entonces reparó, que él la abrazaba, aquel joven extraño… _¿por qué le habia contado todo esto?_

- Habia sido un impulso, verla llorar, tan frágil…sentia que debia protegerla – vamos – le dijo, ella levantó la cabeza, cruzando de ese modo sus miradas – he conocido a muchas muchachas – busco entre sus bolsillos y saco un pañuelo. Con éste limpió las lágrimas de la joven – pero ninguna me pareció tan bonita como tú y ahora que hablé contigo puedo afirmar que eres muy inteligente... y que fue lo ultimo que dijiste… - sujetó su barbilla con una de sus manos - ¡ah! Molesta…pues yo creo que serias una linda molestia – concluyó regalándole una sonrisa, haciéndola ruborizar

- Etto…gracias – articuló

Nuevamente sonrió

- Se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que recordó algo – Deidara-kun – él le prestó atención - ¿y por qué viniste aquí ayer? Nunca antes te habia visto.

No respondió. Solo continuó observandola fijamente

- Ladeó el rostro y se separó de él. Quizás no debio preguntarle aquello. No era de su incumbencia. Actuaba tal como Sasuke la describió: Molesta – lo siento…olvida mi pregunta

- ¿por qué habria de? – contestó – te responderé si me das una razón para saberlo – prosiguió. Sonriendole. La pregunta no le habia disgustado, solo que no sabia como explicarle su problema…y ademas ¿debía?

- Su mirada le transmitio confianza…el no parecia molesto ¿por qué entonces se apenaria? – fue solo mera curiosidad – admitió – ademas… yo respondi a tu pregunta, deberiamos estar a mano – agregó. Sonriendo al igual que él

- Asi que era por eso – suspiró, fingiendo decepción

- ¿eh? ¡¿pero que esperabas?! – preguntó contrariada por tal actitud. _¿acaso queria saber que ella se preocupaba por él? ¿por saber porqué iba tan distraido que cayó allago? ¡¿queria saberlo?!_...pues _no se lo diria, no le haria saber que lo hacia por interes en él…y ¡¿acaso esa es tu verdadera razon?!... ¡claro que no!...pero ese chico era tan lindo, le gustaria conocerlo mas…argg…Sakura calmate, solo quieres saber, nada mas….no es interes ni atraccion… ¿Cuándo mencione atraccion?..._ la discusión que sonstenia en su interior acerca de sus sentimientos la hizo ruborizarse

- Solo era una broma, calmate – dijo al verla nerviosa y ruborizada. Era una niña muy ingenua, tierna y dulce…sonrio al verla – te lo diré –

- ¿uh?

- Soy un escultor… este año terminaré la carrera en la escuela de arte. Sin embargo – un aura negra lo envolvió, sus ojos quedaron ocultos por varios dorados mechones – hace más de un mes que perdí mi don, no hallaba nada que me inspirase y si lo hacia quedaba decepcionado de mi obra final. Habia dejado de ser artista… – rápidamente, levanto el rostro y mirando al frente, con determinacion continuó – hasta ayer; que fue cuando – le apenaba admitir aquello –

- Cuando me conociste ¿verdad? – terminó con la frase

- El asintió sorprendido - ¿c-como lo supiste?

- Pues por tu reacción – afirmó riendo suavemente – no todos los días me encuentro con un joven que se alegra de verme aun sin conocerme y luego me agradece por algo que creo no hice

- Se quedó en silencio, los colores se apoderaron de su blanca piel. Realmente su actuación fue mas ridicula de lo que pensó – tienes razón – habló por inercia. Entonces notó que su respuesta la habia afectado – me refiero a que es verdad que actué muy fuera de lo normal…pero no digas que no hiciste nada. Realmente te vuelvo a agradecer – sus jades lo observaron fijamente, brillantes – por que fue gracias a ti que…que pude volver a ser artista…te haz convertido en la musa que tanto busqué… - dijo muy avergonzado y en un susurro apenas audible

- Oh… - no sabia que decir – me halagas gracias – luego calló. Dejo de mirarlo.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Ninguno se atrevia a mirar a su acompañante, solo observaban al lago frente a ellos.

Caia el ocaso, nuevamente dedicado solo a ellos. Pues el lugar estaba tan vacio como el dia anterior.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya – dijo levantandose del césped y sacudiendo con suavidad su falda en un intento de limpiarla.

- Pues supongo que yo también, tengo que esculpir algo para la exposicion de esta semana. Por cierto, ¿no decias que venias a pintar a este lugar? – tambien se levantó.

- Claro que si, pero no todo el mundo gira alrededor de la pintura o la escultura. No por no pintar hoy o unos dias el mundo se vendrá abajo….hay cosas que son tan o más importantes - el la miró interrogante - ¿crees que por pensar eso no tengo vocacion de artista?

_- Cosas más importantes… ¿como cuáles?_ … reaccionó ante su pregunta – no - aseveró –diria que serias una artista especial - _¿Por qué las palabras dulces afloraban en él? ¿por qué se las dedicaba?_

- No pudo evitar sonreir – muchas gracias fue muy reconfortante oir aquello – vio que el correspondia a su gesto. Se giró se alejo de aquel lugar, no sin antes … - mata ashita Dei-kun

- Mata… - ¿_ashita? Entonces se verian de nuevo_... una sensacion electrizante recorrió su cuerpo al saber que volveria a verla – mata ashita Sakura-chan -respondió. Observandola irse , para luego también alejarse de arbol de cerezos con la esperanza de un reencuentro mañana…

*

*

*

Como el dia anterior estuvo mucho antes de que dieran las cuatro. Paso por el arbol de cerezos, defrente, camino por aquel hermoso campo, apreciandolo con mayor detenimiento. Se detuvo frente al lago, viendo el sol esconderse. El viento soplaba suavemente, rozando lashojas que despedian suaves y melodiosos sonidos…

Habia pasado más de una hora de espera y ella aún no llegaba. Decidio entonces sentarse sobre el césped. Cerró sus ojos y disfruto del aroma de la naturaleza , por toro lado el notaria su presencia al tan solo aspirar su aroma…

Unas delicadas manos cubrieron la mitad d esu rostro.

- Konnichiwa Dei-kun – saludó

_- No podia ser otra más que_ … - o hayou, Sakura – respondió al saludo, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella, apartándolas lentamente de su rostro. Nuevamente una extraña sensación lo invadió ante el contacto, sus sentidos se nublaron y una corriente electrizante recorrió su espina dorsal.

Se acomodó a su lado, ruborizada luego de que sus pieles hayan hecho contacto _¿por qué esas sensaciones?_ – perdón por llegar tarde, pero hoy tuvimos clase de arte y nos quedamos un poco más de tiempo en la escuela para avanzar nuestros cuadros - ¿_por qué tenía que darle explicaciones? bastaba con la disculpa._

- No hay problema –respondió un poco molesto, pero despues una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro – pero…por ello me mostraras tus dibujos

- ¿¡ eh!?... ¿Qué pasa si me opongo? – claro que no le mostrariasus dibujos, el era todo un artista y ella apenas una estudiante que dibujaba y pintaba por afición. El se burlaria de ella…

- Nada. Solo que me iré. Pero no tienes ninguna razon para hacerlo, me lo debes - lo miró enfurecida – por llegar tarde, de ese modo ya no estaré enfadado

- _Argg… ¡qué molesto! Aunquee…_ no queria que dejara de hablarle y se fuera. por otro lado, tenia razon – esta bien – bufó. Sacó entonces de su mochila un cuaderno, lo abrió y lo depositó en medio de ambos – son algunos bocetos que estuve haciendo…se que no son muy buenos….

- ¡Pero si son maravillosos! – la contrarió, mientras pasaba las hojas y veia los dibujos – realmente tienes mucho talento – comentó al apreciar un hermoso paisaje, el unico que estaba pintado, que reconoció como el lugar donde estaban ahora. Quiso dar vuelta a la página, mas alguien se opuso.

- Eh… - intervino nerviosa sujetando la mano del rubio – ese dibujo fue un error…no te gustaria mirarlo, te decepcionarias…. – se justificó

- No lo creo – replicó – tus dibujos son hermosos – una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios. _Le gustaba verla con esa actitud: nerviosa e ingenua…juguetona…LINDA_

- ¡por favor no! – exclamó. No _debia ver ese boceto_ – por favor no – repitió

_- ¿pero qué le ocurre?_ Facilmente hubiera podido zafarse de su debil agarre y quitarle el cuaderno…_pero_… - esta bien , si eso es lo que quieres - dejó perpleja a la joven, quien sostenia en sus manos el cuaderno sin sentir ya el contacto de su cálida piel.

(…)

Era una situación incómoda: luego de aquel incidente, se quedaron en silencio, ni siquiera se dignaban a mirarse.

- Etto – rompió la quietud - ¿siempre quisiste ser escultor? - _¡qué pregunta mas estupida Sakura, al menos te hubieras disculpado por tu actitud anterior!... no se me ocurrió decir nada mejor…_

- Eso no tenia nada que ver con la conversación sostenida hacía unos minutos, _que va… _- sí - respondió – desde niño ya formaba figuras con arcilla y barro, me gustaba mucho. Mi padre decia que tenía talento y seria un gran artista – hizo una pausa, su voz tomó un tono abatido – mi madre en cambio estaba en desacuerdo, decia que el arte no me llevaria a nada. Luego mi padre murió y ella me prohibió siquiera concebir la idea de ser escultor…tuve que escaparme de casa

- Lo siento – dijo con sinceridad – no debí hacerte recordar aquello

- No importa, eso ya pasó. Lo importante es que ahora hago lo que me gusta y soy feliz – sonrió

- ¿Sabes? Mi situación es muy similar a la tuya – la observó interrogante – …en que mis padres estan en desacuerdo. Quieren que estudie medicina como ellos – suspiró – pero gracias a ti ya no me rendire tan facilmente, seguiré mi sueño… - su rostró se iluminó tras decir ello. _Era tan facil decirle todo…sin ningun miedo, era libre con él: ella misma_

- Supongo que debo decir gracias –

- Es lo menos – repuso formando un muy gracioso puchero

Resultaba ser una chica muy peculiar, quizás esa era la razón por la que… _bueno, a su lado se sentía bien _y era una de las pocas personas, la unica mujer, con la que podia hablar de tantas cosas relacionadas con su "profesion"…ella lo comprendía y él intentaba hacer lo mismo. Tenian muchas cosas en común… movió la cabeza para evitar formar suposiciones que le resultaban absurdas…"afortunadamente" algo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento…

- Eres raro – su rostro estaba muy cerca al suyo – estuve hablandote pero parecias ido… ¿seguro que estas bien?

- Su corazon latía con rapidez – c-claro – respondió. tener esos labios tan cerca…eran irresistibles, se veian deliciosos…

- Se apartó de él. Cuando notó la cercania no pudo evitar ruborizarse por lo que habia hecho – creo que estar encerrado tanto tiempo en tu salon de arte te afectó – no pudo contener la risa

- Claro que no – se defendió vanamente, pues ella no lo escuchó - ya veras que no –

- ¿eh?....pues demuestralo, eres un muchacho aburrido, estresado porque dentro de cuaro dias sera su exposicion y aun no termina su obra jajaja

- ¿aburrido dices? ¡ya veras! – y sin decir más se abalanzó sobre ella haciendole cosquillas.

- Esta bien jajaja, retiro jaja lo que di-dije - dijo entre risas – pero jaja ¡ya para! Jajaja

- Era realmente divertido, hacia mucho no se relajaba se esa forma. Parecia un niño, no le incomodó concebir esa idea, _estaba pasando un momento agradable_…se detuvo, permaneciendo sobre ella,sujetando su estrecha cintura, sobre el césped- creo que tenias razón – dijo mirandola fijamente a los ojos

- ¿qué? - cuestionó. Lo tenia tan cerca, sus alientos se cruzaban y ahora su ronca voz le decia aquello…fue lo unico que pudo salir de sus labios en una situacion que la tenia fuera de sí

- Respecto a que hay cosas más importantes que tan solo el arte…hacia mucho que no me divertia tanto – sonrió

- Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas…su respiracion se aceleró – supongo que…si… - respondió. Él aun permanecia sobre ella, sujetandola de la cintura.

_¿Pero que le pasaba? N_o podia moverse, sus orbes jade lo tenian embelesado…era hermosa.

_SÍ, habian cosas y personas más importantes en la vida_…fue acortando la distancia, sus frentes quedaron una contra otra…por inercia ella cerró los ojos - _aquel primer beso que aguardaba para Sasuke, se lo daria a él _-. El aroma a cerezos se intensificó.

Deslizó su mano hacia sus labios, acariciándolos con lentitud.

Entreabrió sus labios, esa era una caricia más que placentera.

_Quizás seria incorrecto_, pero no le importó, _apenas la conocia_, pero sentia como si la conociera de toda la vida…su corazon se aceleró…nunca antes una mujer lo tenia tan embelesado…jamas habia tenido esa sensacion con nadie y mucho menos la ansiedad de probar sus labios se habia hecho presente antes… retiró sus dedos…sus labios rozaron los de ella, calientes y suaves…fue un tierno contacto…transcurrido unos cortos segundos ella correspondió al roce torpemente. _Quizas su primer beso_...la intensidad del beso aumentó , ella dio pase a la intrusa lengua del joven, permitiendole saborear cada rincon de su cavidad…era una sensacion exquisita para ambos…

Mas al falta de aire se hizo presente. Ambos se separaron.

_¿qué habia hecho? Pensaria que se habia aprovechado de su delicada situación. _Se levantó y se alejo unos centimetros. Apenado

Ella tambien se levantó_. ¿qué era lo que acababa de hacer? … fue delicioso_… un contacto electrizante que la sacó de la realidad…entonces lo supo: se habia enamorado de él. Absurdamente se habia enamorado de él. _¡qué estupida_! Para él este beso pudo haber sido un impulso…para ella fue hermoso. Las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir… por verqüenza, por miedo a sus sentimientos y su rechazo

- Estaba llorando –yo…yo lo siento – se disculpó. _¿habia sido el beso la causa de su llanto?_ tal vez ella se habia visto forzada a corresponderlo, tal vez el habia robado su primer beso, quizas no habria disfrutado del beso... A él en cambio le habia agradado…_jamas habia sentido tanto placer con tan solo un beso_

- C-creo … me tengo que ir – se puso de pie, dando la espalda al artista – sayonara Dei-kun. Y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, salio corriendo de aquel lugar. _Maldita sea ¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba de las personas equivocadas?_

La vio alejarse. Luego de perderla de vista, dio media vuelta y tomó el camino opuesto._ Tenia que arruinarlo todo…kuso_

Sin embargo, un mal presentimiento lo invadió. Se detuvo. Tenía que regresar. Era como si ese "sayonara" hubiese sido una despedida definitiva. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio la vuelta y fue a su alcance.

(…)

_¡Diablos!_ parecía como si el bosque no terminara, a pesar de que iba casi corriendo parecía como si no avanzara. La presión que sentía en el pecho iba en aumento con cada paso que daba.

A lo lejos divisó una calle, ella debería estar muy cerca. Aligeró el paso.

Un chirrido de llantas lo hizo detenerse. Venía de la calle a la que se dirigía. ¡Sakura! Fue lo primero que paso por su mente. Vio a mucha gente aglomerarse en un determinado punto. Sentía las piernas temblarle…sacando fuerzas de dios sabe dónde, corrió en esa dirección, se abrió paso entre la gente que no hacía más que murmurar y observar sin hacer nada. _No es ella, no puede ser ella_ se decía mientras caminaba…llegó al final de aquella masa de personas…dirigió su vista hacia donde todos observaban… su vista comenzó a empañarse…

- ¡Sakura no! – grito a todo pulmón, acercándose al cuerpo de la joven que yacía ensangrentado en el suelo. Se giró hacia la gente que estupefacta veía la escena - ¡una ambulancia! ¡que alguien llame a una ambulancia! – se giro nuevamente hacia la joven, la acunó en sus brazos y susurró su nombre. ella aun respiraba

- ¿D-dei-da-ra-kun? – interrogó con dificultad, abriendo lentamente sus ojos esmeraldas

- En un acto reflejo la abrazo contra sí. Las lágrimas humedecían su albino rostro – sí Sakura, soy yo. Estoy contigo – no sabía que decir en esa situación. Un artista que en ese momento no encontraba las palabras para adornar la fatídica escena. Solo permanecía a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos sintiendo su cuerpo aun caliente sobre el suyo. _¿por quétenia que ocurrir esto?_

- Ella sonrió – me alegro… Gomen Dei-kun no q-uería preocu-parte, fui muy imprudente yo no vi … estaba tan distraída despues de lo-lo que- las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

- Shh… - la calló – eso no importa. Dijo acomodando uno de sus mechones - Veras que te pondrás bien, volveremos a encontrarnos bajo el árbol de cerezos y esto quedara en el olvido – intentaba sonar optimista, pero la veía tan débil y… - ¡maldita sea donde está la ambulancia! – grito hacia el circulo de personas que permanecía a su alrededor

- No de-deberías tratar así a las personas Dei-kun – susurraba ella. él alcanzo a oírla y nuevamente enfocó su mirada en ella – a-demás, el retraso de la ambulancia…me dará tiempo para decirte algo muy impor— un ataque de tos le impidió continuar

- Onegai Sakura – dijo entre lágrimas, le dolía verla en ese estado – me lo dirás luego. Pero por favor, evita hablar hasta que lleguen los médicos, no te hará bien.

- Dei-kun – lentamente limpió sus lagrimas – sabemos que no podré decírtelo después - él acarició su rostro con suma delicadeza – creo que ahora ya no importa lo que pase…– dijo, más como una reflexion para sí misma; sintiendo un sabor metálico en sus labios – quería agradecerte por hacer de estos días los mejores de mi vida y aunque suene estúpido, yo…– las lágrimas retenidas hasta ahora escaparon de sus ojos – tenía miedo decírtelo por que no queria volver a llorar y ahora me voy a arrepentir de no haberlo hecho a tiempo…yo – se aferró a él y lloró como nunca lo hizo – kimi mo – respiraba con dificultad – s-suki de-su

- aquella confesión le abrió los ojos. El también tenía miedo de expresar lo que sentía. Sí, apenas habían sido unos días los que la había conocido, pero sabía que el también la amaba, desde el primer momento en que la vio, en que escucho su voz y aspiro su fragancia, supo que estaba enamorado solo de ella. Y kuego, ese beso… tenia que admitirlo…también se habia enamorado – ai shiteru mo Sakura…- la vio sonreír- saldrás de esto solo mantente despierta, estaremos juntos… ¿nee? - _¿nande? Si tan solo la hubiera detenido y le habria confesado sus sentimientos en ese instante_….

- Un escalofrío la recorrió. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse – tengo miedo Dei-kun, no quiero que todo acabe así, también quería ser una artista como tu…que-queria es-tar cont-- –

- Y lo harás, pronto llegara la ambulancia… - intentaba convencerla y también a él, saldrían de esta.

- Al menos estoy a tu lado es lo que me reconforta. Será un gran recuerdo – sonrió

- No, no digas eso –

- Ella lo silenció, depositando sus temblorosos dedos sobre los húmedos labios de él - ¿puedo pedirte un último favor?

No le podría negar nada. Con lágrimas en los ojos asintió.

- ¿Puedes besarme por segunda y ultima vez? –

El la miró sorprendido. Quería decirle que lo haría después, que tendrían una vida para hacerlo pero…incluso el había perdido la fe …acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella: besó su cabello, aspirando también su aroma; su frente y la escuchó suspirar; besó sus párpados, secando su lágrimas; acaricio la suave piel de su rostro y por ultimo acerco sus labios a los de ella, que ahora estaban resecos y habían perdido su color, los saboreó por última vez y solo se detuvo cuando al falta de aire se hizo presente.

- Arigato Dei-kun – le regaló una última sonrisa…

Luego, sus ojos se cerraron para siempre

Permaneció abrazándola, la separó de él para ver su rostro nuevamente.

- ¿Sakura? –la llamó en un murmullo – Sakura despierta onegai – continuo sujetándola por los hombros. La ambulancia acababa de llegar, las personas se fueron dispersando… y ella estaba fría. los paramédicos cogieron el cuerpo, intentó poner resistencia - ¡Sakura! –gritó – ¡aishiteru mo!

(…)

Ya la multitud se habia dispersado. Pero él continuaba en aquella calle, arrodillado, con los ojos rojos. _¡Maldita sea! Encuentra a su musa, halló el amor…y cuando fue consciente de todo ello…Sakura le es arrebatada…_

Su rostro permanecia oculto.

Escuchó unos paso acercarse, no le importó.

- Disculpe – la voz se acercaba - creo que esto es suyo

- Su rostro se develó para observar a su interlocutor: un hombre de cabello naranja con la tez cubierta de piercings le acercaba un cuaderno, que identificó al tan solo verlo. - ¿Don-dónde lo encontró?

- A media cuadra de aquí – respondió sereno – supongo que debio pertenecer a la joven que se llevaron, la vi con usted asi que quizas es el más idoneo para tenerlo. Bueno a mi no me servirá de nada – agregó

Alargó su brazo tembloroso y cogió el cuaderno. Agradeció al hombre y, luego de que este se alejara, abrio el cuaderno: fue inevitable mostrar sorpresa, habia abierto la pagina que en la tarde no pudo observar…el llanto fue inevitable. Dejó caer a un lado la cartilla sobre la cual el dibujo de un apuesto joven rubio, sonriente, se lucia con magnanimidad.

- ¿por qué….sakura?¡ por qué…é! -

*

*

*

- ¿Cómo está él? -preguntó al joven que estaba recostado en la puerta de madera.

- Pues aun sigue encerrado – respondió un muchacho de cabellos negros.

- Sé cómo debe sentirse, pero – se revolvió su rojiza cabellera - ¡la exposición es en dos días! ¿Cómo cree que me siento yo? Los directivos acaban de llamar y quieren saber si ya terminamos nuestras obras, esperan que ganemos, ¡él lo sabe, ganar es nuestra meta! ¡NUESTRO FUTURO!

- Lo se Sasori-no-danna – respondió sereno- Supongo que él tambien comprende la situacion, además aun quedan estos dos dias para que logre hacer algo ¿no lo cree?

- Dime Sai –el aludido lo miró - ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó terminar tu cuadro? – el muchacho pelinegro bajo la cabeza - ¿lo ves? Aunque ya tenga alguna idea de que esculpir, el hacerlo toma mas de dos dias, aun si comenzara hoy y no duerma… - suspiró – seria imposible – sentenció – tantos años de esfuerzo, en vano – tan pronto dijo esto se giró, decidido a abandonar aquel la habitacion dejando con ella sus sueños de ser alguien. Sin embargo…

Se detuvo, pues el sonido del picaporte girar llamo su atencion. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos salir de la habitacion.

- Veo que estas mejor Deidara-san – escucho la voz de Sai saludando al joven que acababa de salir

No escuchó ninguna respuesta, supuso que habria asentido o sonreido a su compañero. Luego, lo escucho llamarlo "Sasori-san" su voz sonaba implorante. ¿acaso le pediria comprensión y perdon por su actitud? ¿le diria que el proximo año SÍ ganarian? Cerro los ojos unos instantes. Para luego retomar su marcha. Se alejo del lugar sin antes decir debilmente, pero con la seguridad de que él lo escucharia:

- Haz lo que quieras – luego su figura se perdió por los oscuros pasillos

*

*

*

Habia escuchado cada palabra de aquella corta conversacion que se desarrollaba fuera de donde se encontraba. Era cierto: no podia quedarse encerrado ahí sin hacer nada y tirar por los suelos esos cico años de estudios. Quizas el podria hacerlo, pero ellos no.

Dos dias.

Eran suficientes para él, se lo demostraria. Eso era lo que queria decirle. Queria pedirle la oportunidad de probarle que lo haria y queria mostrarle lo que ella le habia enseñado… pero él simplemente se alejó.

Debia sentirse frustrado, lo comprendia pero tambien era duro para él. La habia perdido, a la unica persona capaz de mostrale lo hermoso de la vida nuevamente, a aquella capaz de hacerle conocer algo mas que solo esculpir, la que le mostro que el verdadero arte es el reflejo del alma, de las emociones y sensaciones. La extrañaba porque ella le enseñó a AMAR Y VIVIR. Habia perdido lo mas bello y valioso de este mundo…

Sai aun permanecia a su lado, observando las diferentes emociones que atravesaba en ese momento, reflejadas en su rostro.

- Deidara-san –

volvio entonces a la realidad, ella ya no estaba. Ssaori ya no le tenia confianza, lo habia perdido tambien. Estaba solo…bueno aun no. Volteó para ver a su compañero

- ¿Qué es lo que haras ahora? – preguntó el moreno

_- ¿Qué haría?.._. – dile a Sasori que estare en la exposicion - no le sorprendió, habia visto la respuesta en sus ojos. Asintió. – tambien quiero pedirte algo – esta vez su voz reflejaba un poco de duda – te prometo que terminaré la escultura mañana por la tarde, pero no significara nada si no toma color…

- Comprendió a la perfeccion. Sin embargo, nunca antes habia pintado una escultura. Jamás nadie lo habia hecho (*) – no hay problema – respondió a la peticion aun no formulada. El rubio joven sonrió en agradecimiento. Tomo el camino opuesto al de su compañero pelirojo - vendré mañana al atardecer – sus pasos se fueron perdiendo dejando solo a su amigo.

Suspiro. Los rayos de la mañana se adentraban por las pequeñas ventanas del corredor. Aquellos rayos lo abrazaban, sintió entonces la calidez que ella le transimitia. Cerró los ojos. Parecia com si ella estuviera a su lado, incluso pudo aspirar la agradable fragancia a cerezos que la caracterizaban. Como añoraba su presencia, queri tenerla a su lado para siempre y no perderla de nuevo…

Entonces lo supo.

- Arigato - una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. Se la dedicaba a **ella**.

Nuevamente aspiro el aroma, que se disipaba. Los rayos del sol ya no lo acariciaban ni transmitian calidez. Nuevamente eran eso: solo rayos del sol.

Abrió sus azules ojos y se adentró en la habitacion.

Ya dentro cogió su cincel y comenzó a perfilar la imagen mas hermosa del mundo en aquel inerte pedazo de mármol restante, pues muchas piezas destrozadas rodeaban el lugar. Sin embargo, ahora haría una diferencia…

*

*

*

La sala se comenzaba a llenar. En un par de horas se mostrarian al mundo las creaciones de los nuevos artistas y entre ellos se escogeria a los mejores …

En un extremo del salon estaban tres apuestos jovenes, delante de sus obras aun cubiertas por biombos.

- Le dije que vendria - susurró con una sonrisa al oido del pelirrojo.

- Debia hacerlo era su deber – respondió – aunque eso no importa si no logramos ganar.

- Creame que lo haremos – contestó aun sonriente.

Un poco mas alejado, los observaba el tercer miembro. Se sentia ansioso, pronto la mostraria al mundo, su obra: ella. Y pronto tambien se volverian a encontrar.

(…)

La exposición estaba por culminar, solo faltaban las tres ultimas obras.

Un caballero, quien iba delante de la masa de expectadores de aquella noche los anunció:

- Y ahora distinguidos presentes, de la escuela "Akatsuki" de arte. Presento a los tres representantes: Sasori , Sai y Deidara

Se corrió el primer biombo: tres personajes eran la obra, un hombre y una mujer y al medio un mozuelo. Una hermosa familia. Fuera dela hermosa imagen, la tecnica era perfecta: ningun error, ademas se hubiese confundido a los personajes con seres humanos si no fuese por el color pardo de la madera. Los aplausos fueron inevitables.

Poco a poco se apagaron los aplausos. Se mostró la segunda obra: una hermoso cuadro se tenia frente al publico. "Amistad" era el titulo: un árbol al centro, el cielo claro, un hermoso campo y tres personajes: dos muchachos y una dama, resaltaban en la imagen. Perfectos trazos, una combinacion excelente de colores. Excelente. Nuevamente las sonoras loas se hicieron presentes.

Y solo faltaba una obra, la expectacion era latente. Entonces, se abrio la tercera persiana. Si habian algunos murmullos, estos se apagaron tan pronto se corrio la tercera cortina. La escultura de una mujer era la obra, pero no era una simple escultura: primero, el rostro era perfecto, casi celestial, el tamaño del cuerpo, como si fuese una persona real…segundo: era la primera vez que una escultura cobraba color:cabellos rosas, ojos verdes que parecian observar a la concurrencia, rostro albino, hermosa… y tercero: no era una la escultura. La principal tenia extendido un brazo, y en la palma de su mano se apreciaba una segunda escultura: una hermosa flor de cerezo.

El publico quedó en silencio ante tal hermosa obra. Incluso Sasori estaba sorprendido. Entonces una voz rompió el mutismo: "hermosa". Nuevos encomios se oian y luego llovieron los aplausos. Aquel cierre era mejor de lo que muchos esperaron.

Comenzaron las premiaciones: era obvio quienes fueron los ganadores.

*

*

*

Al centro de la sala se hallaban tres caballeros. Las obras ya habian sido retiradas, excepto una: la escultura, que se lucia imponente en la amplia habitacion. Un museo la queria, asi que deberian esperar hasta mañana para trasladarla…

- bueno es hora de irnos – dijo a sus compañeros.

- tienes razon Sasori ¡vayamos a celebrarlo! – exclamó el pintor. Cogio del hombro a quien habia hablado y se dirigieron a la salida. No sin antes llamar a su tercer amigo - ¡eh Deidara! ¿Qué esperas? ¡vamos!

Escucho el llamado de su artista amigo. Pero no dio un paso adelante, permanecio parado, al lado de su obra.

No lo escuho avanzar. Asi que se detuvo. Junto con Sasori se volvió para llamarlo nuevamente. Cuando lo hicieron, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente…

Tenia en su mano un pequeño detonador.

- Pero que demonios- habló por primera vez el pelirrojo - ¡¿Qué pasa contigo Deidara?! - gritó

- Nada – fue su respuesta- solo que… - bajo la mirada e hizo una pausa para luego levantar el rostro,mirando a sus compañeros – sai – miro al aludido – sasori – tambien enfocó su vista en él – gracias a ustedes logramos aquello por lo que luchamos tanto tiempo, pero ahora…sse que hay algo mas importante.

- ¡¿pero que coño estas diciendo Deidara?! ¡ESCUCHATE!

- Sasori senpai -el joven de ojos miel cerró los labios – hay algo que queria decirte. Hace mucho cuando nos conocimos, los tres compartimos la idea de que el arte perdura con el paso del tiempo. Me equivoqué – los dos muchachos frente a él lo miraron interrogantes – ella me enseñó eso. El arte es aquello que dura solo un momento. Luego será diferente – se giró y observo a su escultura – puede que en unos años ella hubiese sido mas hermosa, entonces ¿de que valdria esta obra? Ya no seria una escultura de la belleza, habria sido superada. O incluso aun de vieja hubiera sido hermosa, diferente, pero hermosa. Entonces. Hay que retratar esa imagen, mostrarla al mundo ese instante y luego hacerla desaparacer para dar lugar a una mejor obra : el arte es florecer en un instante antes de marchitarse…como ella.

Soltándose del agarre de Sai corrió en dirección a su rubio compañero, quien tenía los ojos acuosos pero una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro .

- Sayonara Sai y Sasori, es hora de que esta escultura de paso a un mejor cuadro: ella y yo.

No podia permitir que Deidara cometa tal locura. Le quitaria ese estupido detonador, lo ayudarian a superar su crisis emocional y todo volveria a ser como antes…

Mas no llegó a tiempo, vio como el accionó el botón . Lo Último que notó fue su sonrisa y luego unas palabras salir de sus labios: "el arte es explosión…gomen Sasori-san"

Los envolvió una nube roja y un sonido estruendoso, él y Sai corrieron buscando la salida y con premura salieron del salón. Corrieron sin mirar atrás. Dejando a Deidara disfrutar de su obra, su última creación.

*

*

*

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*) nunca una escultura en marmol ha sido pintada...pero a partir del año pasado ha sido innovador que en nuc k pais se han pintado esculturas griegas....es decir es un proceso reciente...k n la historia tome a mi favor como una idea revolucionaria de Dei que hara mas bella su obra ^^

wenu....¿k tal?...( nu sean tan malos...es mi primera historia de este pairing)...se que el final es algo tragico...me inspire un poco en el capi 29 d shippuden y otras escenas mas del anime...

¿merece reviews?

...por cierto, a mi nu m gustan los finales tristes...he hecho un pequeño epilogo (nu pasa d dos hoas d word pero da un giro mas lindo a la historia)... en funcion a sus opiniones y numero d reviews lo subire pronto...

gracias por leer ^^

muchos besos...nus leemos ^^

PD: les recomiendo escuhar las cvanciones "sakura" y "hana wa sakura" de Ikimono Gakari mientras leen la historia...wenu a mi m ayudo a scribir y disfrutar la historia...admas k n la escena n la k saku agoniza y el final tbn pueden escuchar "unforgetable" d Frank Sinatra...io lloere como magdalena..xD!!


	2. Epilogo

**Holas!!! ¿como estan keridos lectores...?**

**veo k les gustó el one-shot ( gracias a los k comentaron ... aunk solo lo hicieron l primer dia T.T)...luego d k lo volvi a leer me gusto a mi tbn...y mucho dbo admitir...xD!!**

**se acuerdan k les pregunte si kerian un epilogo??....inner: nadie respondio T.T....supongo k es un NO o puede ser un "talvez"...la idea es k ya tenia un final feliz n mente...asi k aki sta...se k s un poco ( inner: mejor di MUY...) ¬¬....bueno si...muy corto...pero espero les guste...**

**disfruten estas cortas palabras**

******************************************************************************

**EPILOGO**

Abrió los ojos pues una luz lo empañaba. Estaba recostado en un suave cesped. ¿Dónde estoy? Fue la primera pregunta que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Intentó ponerse de pie. Una sombra lo cubrió. No pudo distinguir quien era. Entonces un delicioso aroma se filtró por sus fosas nasales: **cerezos**, jamás olvidaría ese olor. Su corazon latió con fuerza, era ella. Unas blancas manos le ofrecieron ayuda, la sujeto y se levanto. Frente a él estaba ella, radiante y más hermosa. Una delicada tunica rosa cubria su cuerpo y un flor de cerezo adornaba su cabello. Sus ojos jade brillaban al mirarlo, sus mejillas tomaron un suave tono carmin…

- Dei-kun… - sollozó – ¡eres tu!

Sonrió. La joven se lanzo a sus brazos y lloró de felicidad en su torso. Él la abrazaba, acariciando sus cabellos, reconfortandose por la calidez que ella le brindaba.

- Tardaste demasiado, pense que no te volveria a ver – continuó ella calmando su llanto y mirando a su amado.

- Jamas te abandonare. Ya no – respondió, limpiando sus lagrimas y acariciando su mejillas. Ya no podia ni queria apartarse desu lado. Tenian una eternidad para estar juntos.

- Te quiero dei-kun –

- Yo no – ella lo miró asustada – yo te amo, más que a nada. Y siempre lo hare - Sin mas prestancia, acerco su rostro al de ella y como aquella ultima ocasión beso su frente, sus parpados y sus mejillas…se detuvo y se separo un poco para observarla, sus labios rosas se entreabrian, habia disfrutado el contacto tanto como él…entonces acorto al fin la distancia y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Consumando su amor.

(…)

Estaba a su lado, dormida, permitiendo al sol bañarla con su luz. Era hermosa. Desvió la mirada y observó a su alrededor, al igual que cuando la conocio, estaban bajo una arbol de cerezos, frente al lago. Un paisaje diferente cada dia- al igual que ella – mas hermoso con el pasar del tiempo, pero artisticamente perfecto a cada instante.

Ya no hacia falta preocuparse por esculpir ni inmortalizar nada. Junto a él yacia la mas grande y bella expresion del arte: Sakura. SU SAKURA.

Sonrió. Se recosto a su lado y cerró sus ojos. Descansando al lado de su angel, su musa…: su amada

*

*

*

- es un hermoso cuadro – juzgó el artista

- arigato Sasori sama – respondio un hombre, albino y de cabellos negros - ¿cree que le gustará?

- no hay duda. Supongo que es el mejor lugar en el que podria estar junto a ella. Es un perfecto espejo

- eso espero – respondió. se sento en cuclillas frente a una lapida y deposito con cuidado el cuadro. Luego se levantó – sayonara deidara-san. Partiremos a Paris mañana, asi que no podremos visitarte en mucho tiempo. Espero que este ultimo presente te guste, y deseo que seas muy feliz con ella – se dio la vuelta y se alejo – te esperare fuera – agregó

- hai – respondio sin mirar atrás- deidara baka - dijo a la lapida – El arte es la belleza eterna. Aunque admito que tu obra fue muy buena – emitió una sonora carcajada – espero que al menos haya valido la pena lo que hiicste, ¿estaras con ella no?. A Sai le disgustaria saber que su cuadro quedara siendo eso. Ahora quiere que sus pinturas sean realidad, haznos ese favor. Se giró al igual que el moreno y se retiro.

Aun no era muy tarde y los rayos del ocaso iluminaron el cuadro delante de esa lapida de marmol: Deidara y su musa fundidos en un abrazo bajo la luz de la luna rodeados de un bosque de arboles de sakura y un hermoso lago azul. juntos en la eternidad.

**** FIN ****

y este es l final definitivo .....

¿ que les parecio?...¿ estas pocas palabritas merecen un comentario?....espero sus opiniones plzzzzzzz...

nos leemos prontoo ^^

mata nee

PD: a los lectores d "waltz into darkness"....lo siento muuucho...he intentado avanzar el capi....pero nu m inspiro...ni siquiera m dan ganas d escribir.....T.T...estoi muy depre ( inner: aunk nu sabemos bn l xq...xD!!...somos muy raras)....admas k la proxima semana comienzan tbn mis clases n la U....

prometo k nu tardare mas d 2 semanas n actualizar....

(inner: pero pueden pasarse por otros fics mios y tbn comntar ^^)...

iop: me gusta la idea =)....bueno solo apelo a su comprension, cuidense ^^

sayo


End file.
